


mended heart

by WonderTwinC



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 05:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3756343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderTwinC/pseuds/WonderTwinC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Would she still love her, after having died?</p>
            </blockquote>





	mended heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is my true first attempt at diving into the Arrow fandom (writing wise, at least). I have such trouble when it comes to dialogue and writing for this fandom but I am hoping I can start making somethings happen as I gear up for the last episodes of the season.

Would she still love her, after having died?

Nyssa was not sure, but she prayed. She hoped.

She paced the same ten steps back and forth in Felicity’s apartment with Laurel on the couch, both waiting for almost the same thing.

The same person, at least.

Felicity exited her bedroom first. Her smile was as bright as the sun when she cleared her throat, stepping out of the doorway.

And there she stood.

Her beloved. Ta-er al-Sahfer.

_Sara._

It was Laurel who must have said her name aloud, halfway off the couch at just the sight of her once dead sister. The sight of Sara smiling was almost more than Nyssa could bear after the months spent in the darkness without that wonderful light. She watched from the sidelines with Felicity as the sisters hugged, whispering soft words of endearment to each other. Nyssa could hear the tears in Laurel’s voice. The relief.

And then it was her turn. Laurel was letting Sara go, whispering something so soft that even Nyssa could not hear before she stepped off to the side with Felicity.

And for all that Nyssa had worried and wondered, it didn’t matter. The moment she placed her arms around Sara and held her, felt the solid warmth of her through the layers of her clothing, nothing else mattered.

Nothing else ever would.

 

 


End file.
